Spiral Mountain
Spiral Mountain is a world featured in every game in the Banjo-Kazooie series so far. It gets its name from the large spiral shaped mountain at its center that is surrounded by a moat. Players start off here in all three of the main games where it acts like a tutorial for new players to the game, teaching them basic controls and moves to help them through the game. Banjo lives at the base of Spiral Mountain along with Kazooie, and Tooty. Gruntilda also lived here prior to the events of Banjo-Tooie. It is unknown why Blockollis appear at Spiral Mountain since they take lots of hits. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie Banjo lives in a house at the base of Spiral Mountain along with his pal Kazooie, his sister Tooty, and the shortsighted mole Bottles. After Gruntilda kidnaps Tooty, Bottles helps train Banjo and Kazooie in learning some of the game's basic moves. Areas *Banjo's House *Grunty's Bridge *Veggie Garden *Quarry's Zone *Tree Stumps *Spiral Mountain (mountain) *Gruntilda's Lair *Waterfall **Secret Cavern Banjo-Tooie *Destroyed House *Broken Bridge *Veggie Garden *Crate Zone *Tree Stumps *Spiral Mountain (mountain) *Waterfall **Abandoned Secret Cavern **Behind the waterfall **Behind Top of waterfall *Digger Tunnel 1 *Gruntilda's Lair entrance Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge *Jiggywiggy's Temple *Honey B.'s Hive *Farm *Spiral Rise *Spiral Mere Banjo-Pilot N/A Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts *Spiral Mountain (mountain) *Veggie Garden (starting point) *Crate Zone (no info) *Large Tree Stumps (no info) *Bottle's Grave (info) *Grunty's Grave (info) *Blocked digger Tunnel (info) *Banjo's House (Closed, but can see the inside through the windows and be accessed by the same glitch as with the storage room) *Gruntilda's Lair (blocked) *L.O.G.'s Factory Storage Room (underneath Spiral Mountain and not solid and can only be accessed through a glitch) Abilities Learned Banjo-Kazooie *Basic Controls *Claw Swipe *Forward Roll *Rat-a-tat Rap *Feathery Flap *Flap Flip *Beak Barge Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge *Pack Whack Collectibles Jiggies Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge *Inside Jiggywiggy's Temple. *In a Shrub near Honey B's Hive. *Northeast of Spiral Mere, use the Golden Feathers. *Southeast of Spiral Mere. Use Shock Pad. *Near the Breegull Beach's entrance, use bill drill. *Go northeast of Bad Magic Bayou right where the waterfall starts. There will be a Jiggy in the air. Use feathery flap move. *Behind the entrance to Bad Magic Bayou. *Find all 5 Jinjos. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts 1-6. '''Six of the Best' * Talk to L.O.G. at the top of Spiral Mountain * Complete the six challenges to win the prizes 1. Stay within the crown for twelve total seconds as it moves 2. Move Grunty's eye to the dumpster by Banjo's house 3. Race around the mountain while switching between land, water and air. 4. Shoot all the giant floating targets 5. Deliver the three honeycombs from the stumps to the top of the mountain. 6. Push all the cube-shaped vegetables out of the area. *Between all of these challenges L.O.G. will ask you four trivia questions in true Banjo-Kazooie fashion. Each correct answer gives you five extra seconds. * All the challenges are included in one overall timer. Earning the Jiggy time gets you six Jiggies. The same goes for Notes and T.T. Trophy. 7. Spiral Mountain Showdown * Talk to Grunty outside Banjo's House * Destroy all five of Grunty's vehicles using only one vehicle. 1. This Monster truck is fast and tough, something homing would be fine enough. 2. This galleon stays in the lake, she's in one place - a piece of cake!. 3. Now invisibility is her power, destroy the vehicle and make her cower! 4. This immobile vehicle can only hop, get underneath to make her stop. 5. Grunty's up to her old trick, she flies a jet- powered broomstick. The broom is very quick and strong, making the battle extra long! * Defeating Grunty beats the game and sends the witch to L.O.G.'s video game factory, which is strangely underneath Spiral Mountain. Jinjos ''Banjo-Tooie *'Jinjo #1''' under waterfall on right (requires Talon Torpedo) *'Pink Stop 'N' Swop Egg' in an alcove above the tree stumps *'Blue Stop 'N' Swop Egg' behind the top of the waterfall in a cavern *'Cheato Page #1' above rock near Isle o' Hags exit ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge The five Spiral Mountain Jinjos are '''Pink'. *It may take only with the platform of leap *In water behind the Spiral Mountain *You can find this jinjo next to the place where you learned Pack whack. *Surrounded by fire. Use ice eggs to put out the fires. *Go to spiral mere. It is under one of the ledges. You cant see it. Extra Honeycombs *Defeat the 4th Quarrie once you have learned the Beak Barge ability *Defeat all enemies *On tree stumps where you learn jumps *On top of the tree next to where you learn how to swim *On a ledge between waterfalls *In a small cave underwater, underneath the bridge Cheato Pages *In a cave next to Grunty's old lair (shock jump) Extra Lives *Use the platforms behind the large waterfall to jump inside a small alcove. *Use the trash cans, on the left side of Banjo's house, and jump onto the roof. Stand on the chimney and jump to get the Extra Life. Area Exclusive Parts *Torpedile *Large Ammo Storage (Both near the Stumps in a cave where the B-K Cartridge that contained the Pink Egg was in Banjo-Tooie) Pointless Objects *Collected at the start of Nuts and Bolts. Characters *Banjo the Bear *Kazooie the Breegull *Bottles the Mole *Tooty *Bozzeye the Mole *Master Jiggywiggy Spiral Mountain Jinjo Oracle Location The Jinjo Oracle can be found on a ledge to the north of the Jiggy Temple. Hints *Jinjos are magical creatures that look like me, but smaller. There's a pink one far to my left. Listen out for their distinctive call. *Gruntilda has cast a spell on the Jiggy Priest. He needs your help in his temple to the South. *Spiral Mountain sits to the North. On your way there, why not stop by and visit Honey B.'s Hive? *Gruntilda's magic is strongest here, around her lair. Mumbo Jumbo has done well to keep away. *Poor little Jinjos. Gruntilda's scattered them in all sorts of awkward places. *Well done, you've freed all of Spiral Mountain's Jinjos! Maybe the Jinjos will be able to settle down when Grunty has been defeated. Enemies ''Banjo-Kazooie *Topper *Bawl *Colliwobble *Quarrie Banjo-Tooie *Ugger *Gruntydactyl *Banjo-Kazooie Game Pak *Klungo (Boss) Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge *Beehive *Gruntling *Gruntweed *Whiplash *Red Spooko *Boom Box Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts *Bawl (Harmless) *Gruntilda (Boss) Trivia *In ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, Mumbo Jumbo, Bottles, Jolly Dodger, Captain Blubber, Trophy Thomas, Humba Wumba and the Jinjos appeared at Spiral Mountain at the end, but they did not host any challenges there. Names in Other Languages Gallery ''Banjo-Kazooie SpiralMountain1.png|A view of the mountain. SpiralMountain2.png|Another view of the place. SpiralMountain3.png|The trunk's zone. SpiralMountain4.png|Quarries zone. SpiralMountain5.png|Orchard. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Image:'stemple_GR.png|The entrance to Jiggywiggy's Temple. Image:SpiralmountainGR2.png|The bridge to Spiral Mountain. Image:SpiralmountainGR1.png‎|The giant stone Jingaling's head. Image:Honey_B.'s_Hive.png|Honey B.'s Hive. Banjo-Pilot Image:Spiral Mountain Pilot.png|A view of the circuit. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' SpiralMountainNB.jpg|A view of the place. SpiralMountainNB2.jpg|Another view of the mountain. SpiralMountainNB3.jpg|The trunk's zone. SpiralMountainNB4.jpg|Where the Quarries once were. SpiralMountainNB5.jpg|Orchard de:Spiral Mountain